Higurashi, Inc
by Crystal56
Summary: Kagome is a successful manga writer, especially with her most recent series. But what happens when the series becomes reality? AU Chapter 2 up! R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did but I don't.

A/N: Been tossing this idea around for a while but now I'm actually doing it! It's my first Inuyasha fic so be gently when telling me how you think!

**Higurashi, Inc.**

**Type: Parody, AU**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm almost done," Kagome muttered as she dragged the pen along the paper. "Just a little more ink and then I'll be finished with volume 6! I can't wait to get it published!" She got control of her emotions, vowing to celebrate once she finished the last panel. The pen dragged across the paper as she inked in the last little spot, not much to do at all and she was right on time with her own personal deadline, which made her excited. She loved what she did.

"Kagome-san?" a soft voice asked and Kagome raised her head.

"What is it Kagura-chan?" she asked.

"Naraku-sensei was wondering when you would be done," Kagura replied, "He asked me to remind you that the deadline is this Friday."

"Of course I know it, but I'm early Kagura-chan," Kagome said and held up the last panel, "See?"

"Wonderful!" Kagura said, "I guess that means you'll be seeing Naraku-sensei now?"

"Yes, let me just get organized. Don't tell him I'm coming, I want it to be a surprise. Tonight, I'm going to celebrate to. This was a good day for me," Kagome said, "I beat my own personal goal of finishing ahead of time."

"Good for you," she said, "I look forward to buying it when it's on shelf."

"Sure thing," Kagome said, "Thank you Kagura. I'll be up to his office in a minute."

"I won't tell."

"Thanks much," Kagome said and watched Kagura leave. She gathered together all the panels and organized them neatly and placed them in an envelope. It was an old envelope, a little faded, but Kagome considered it good luck. She had been using it ever since she began creating her now popular manga, _Half Dog Demon Inuyasha_. It was her third manga and by far her most popular and the only one she really felt she could do whatever she wanted to on. Well, it was time to go face her boss!

**_…_**

**__**

"Kagome-san, good to see you," Naraku's soft voice greeted Kagome as she entered the door. "I hope you bring good news or good tidings."

"Naraku-sensei, I brought you the next volume," she said walking in with a slight jump in her step as she carried her beloved envelope and presented it to Naraku.

"Early, is it? Ah, I remember, that was your personal goal for volume six, wasn't it?" he asked and Kagome nodded.

"Yes, and I'm very pleased to be done so soon," she said.

"Then you have a slightly longer vacation before you have to start work on the next volume," Naraku said, "Don't worry, I won't make you get started earlier just because you finished early. Publication date is same as always and then we need to see how it does as you start the rough sketches for the next volume."

"I know sir," she said, "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"I'm proud of you. Of all who work here you made it big on the third try. That's what we call 'finding the inner manga artist'. This is a great opportunity for you and every issue you seem to improve on technique, story and art," he said. "This is very good, very professional."

"Don't flatter me so much sir," she said. "Um…" She trailed off, she wanted to ask to go away early so she could hook up with her friends and celebrate but she didn't want to impose. If he had her stay and work she would do so.

"I know, you wish to go celebrate early," he said and adjusted his eyeglasses. "I don't have a problem with that. You're finished with your volume; I don't want you being idle here." Kagome sighed with relief. She knew she wouldn't be paid for taking off early but it was fine with her, with the issue done things would be fine.

"Thank you so much sir!" Kagome exclaimed. "I'll see you then when you want me back to start working again!"

"Yes, I know. Rest, get some sleep. Don't push yourself. If you come back sick that would be unfortunate," he said teasingly. Kagome smiled and headed out the door, running back to her office and grabbing her coat, scattering paper everywhere. She moved to pick them up and put them in a messy pile on her desk…well, her artist palette as she teasingly called it. She put on her coat and headed out into the crisp fall air, resolving to give Sango a call as soon as she got home, although she'd probably just see her friend there because she lived in the apartment next to hers. Kagome resolved to relax and have some fun.

**_…_**

**__**

"Sango!" Kagome called from her balcony, watching her breath freeze in the air, little puffs of white as she waited for Sango to come out. Sango was a starving artist, so to speak. She worked a day job of course, but she focused on her art whenever she wasn't working. Sango was actually a good artist, but she kept saying there was something missing, and thus never ended up selling her paintings.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, coming out onto her balcony, "You're home early! Did you finish publication of your next volume?"

"I finished it but it isn't published yet. I turned it into Naraku-sensei earlier," Kagome replied. "Do you want to go out to eat? My treat tonight!"

"Sure, sounds like a plan!" she exclaimed and then examined how she looked. "Um… maybe I better get cleaned up first. I'll be over in a few minutes; I don't want to go out looking a mess!"

"Sure thing," Kagome said and went back inside to warm up a little. Her apartment was her castle, small but comfortable, a little kitchen where she would cook and a cute little bed in which she slept. Her living room had a small but nice TV and her bookshelves and artist's corner were full to the brim of paper's and books. She went over to her bookshelf to the middle shelf where she kept her copies of her manga nearby. She had two other manga, they didn't last longer than one volume each, and both did kinda stink now as she looked back at them. Her glance moved towards her newest and more popular manga, _Half Dog Demon Inuyasha._ She had done a little research and set it in feudal Japan, her ancient past so to speak, when demons were common and destroyed people and towns. The star of her show was a dog demon, but only a half demon; she had given him a mortal mother. This dog demon didn't exactly like humans much, but then again, always found he was drawn to them, drawn towards helping them. Kagome had created him to be handsome, long silver hair and cute dog ears. This was her dream guy, someone she longed for but would never have. He had an attitude problem but that was perfectly fine with her. She had given it to him. She picked up the first volume and cuddled it against her.

"My dream guy," Kagome said. She had even given him two 'sidekicks' so to speak. A monk named Miroku who was kinda like her best friend Sango's dream guy, a lecher at his best but a willing and able fighter. Then there was Shippo, a small fox demon who wanted to become as strong as his father had and had joined with Inuyasha as a sort of cute apprentice. He had a strong fan following and Kagome saw the cutest fan art of him whenever she went online.

"Kagome, are you ready to go?" Sango asked teasingly through the door and Kagome quickly put the book away and smiled. Yeah, her dream guy would never become real, not that it mattered. She didn't expect to fall in love with him, much less any real guy.

"I'm coming Sango!" Kagome exclaimed and she ran towards the door, opening it and stepping out to join her friend. "Let's celebrate tonight. So, where should we eat?"

**_…_**

**__**

Inside Kagome's room, the middle bookshelf began to glow and the first volume of _Half Dog Demon Inuyasha_ emitted a few sparks.

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: How is it? Let me know in a review, but this is my first Inuyasha fic! Be gentle in a review! Don't flame, I hate flamers!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, I would be able to pay for college.

A/N: Wow…so many reviews. I got giggles when people told me that it was original. I'm glad you like it! I just hope I can keep it up to the pace everyone loves. I'll try to remain IC for most of it, and explanations might escape me (even you) as the chapters go on, but I will get to everything eventually that I throw into the plot…LOL

Do you mind me using –sensei and –san and those things?

**_Warning: Foul Language_**

**Higurashi, Inc.**

**Chapter 2**

"Kaede-sensei, you were waiting for us?" Kagome asked as she and Sango approached their apartment building. Kaede was the owner of the apartment, and she was very kindhearted. Kagome couldn't help but love her, she was old but very sweet.

"No, unfortunately not Kagome," she said, "I'm waiting for a pizza delivery."

"Oh that's right, tonight's the night you always have pizza!" Kagome said with a laugh, "How could I have forgotten. But why this late?"

"It's not that late Kagome," Sango said, "We've only been out for a couple of hours. It's only ten at night."

"I'm no good at keeping track of time," Kagome said with a laugh, "Sorry Kaede-sensei, goodnight!"

"Goodnight," she replied as Kagome headed inside, Sango following behind her.

"Enjoy your pizza," Sango said and the two made their way up the stairs, and what a long trek it was. Kagome always found herself out of breath when she climbed, but that made it all the better to just sink into her cushiony chair when she got back into her apartment.

"I'm really tired," Kagome said with a yawn. "I think this week has caught up to me."

"I know what you mean," Sango said as they arrived at their doors. "So, do you want to play a game or something before we nod off?"

"I'm just going to get some sleep. I'll sleep in tomorrow, do my laundry and then clean the apartment. I need to; I've been neglecting it since I've been working so hard to complete volume 6," Kagome said.

"All right then, 'night!" Sango said and walked into her apartment, the door shutting softly behind her. Kagome opened up her apartment door and walked inside, shutting and locking the door behind her. She sighed and ran, jumping into her soft cushiony chair and sighed again. She turned around in it so she could relax a little bit more and looked around her apartment. She would have to clean up tomorrow, that was a necessity if she didn't want a dusty apartment. Sneezing all the time wouldn't be something she would enjoy, so cleaning up was the only option. Kagome yawned and looked around again.

"Home sweet home," she said, deciding she was too tired to make it to her bed. She grabbed a blanket and threw it over herself, resolving to sleep in her chair for the night. She glanced over at her bookcase and got the strangest feeling as she glanced over the middle shelf. Shaking her head sadly Kagome pushed the thought aside and closed her eyes. She must be really tired if she thought something was going on with her manga books.

**_…_**

**__**

"Where the hell am I?" a voice asked the darkness. He looked around the strange surroundings as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light. He saw various object, some that looked like you sat on them and other gadgets that he had never even seen before in his life!

"What's going on?" he asked to no one in particular. Miroku sure as hell wasn't around and Shippo was nowhere to be seen. He sniffed the air cautiously, and smelled so many unfamiliar things. He certainly wasn't at home anymore…so where was he? He smelled a woman somewhere nearby and he looked around, trying to find who it was. He noticed a lump under a blanket, and it was moving! He moved closer, tripping over something that looked like a low table and sniffed the lump. It smelled like a human! He took his hand and touched it, and it shifted slightly and he jumped back. He grabbed the blanket when he came forward again and pulled it down, revealing a woman with black hair, apparently asleep.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked, sniffing her. She didn't smell like anyone he knew. He covered his nose, disgusted at the scent. He didn't know her and she was probably the witch who brought him to his unfamiliar place.

"Don't wake me Sango…I'm tired…" she spoke and he stared at her. Her voice was soft…he may not like her smell but he liked her voice. It was a sweet voice. Who was this Sango she mentioned? That certainly wasn't his name!

"Hey, wake up!" he said, and shook her. He heard her groan and watched her eyes slowly open, blinking twice as she adjusted her own eyes to the darkness and stared up at him.

"Who are you?" she asked sleepily, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Who the hell are you?" he responded sharply, "And tell me why I'm here!"

"What?" she asked and he observed her reaching her hand over and he heard a 'click' and a light turned on. He blinked and jumped back, rubbing his eyes from the blinding light and waited for them to adjust. He opened them again and glared at her, and she was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth was hanging open. What the hell was going on?

"Answer me, tell me why I'm here!" he said.

"No way…can it be…it really can't be!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"What are you babbling about?" he asked.

"You can't be…you're…you're only in a book! You're only in a manga book!" she exclaimed and he cracked his claws menacingly.

"You better give me some answers woman!"

"Inu…Inuyasha?" she asked

**_…_**

**__**

Sango had a long week took; she was ready for a good night's rest. She crawled into her bed, her red and black pajamas keeping her snug as she crawled under the covers to get warm. Fall was a cold season in the later weeks, and it was getting to be those later weeks. She couldn't wait until she'd get to eat oranges around a heater with Kagome, those times with her best friend she loved and treasured. Yawning, Sango pushed all thoughts aside and snuggled against her pillow. Sleep, it was time to get some sleep.

**_…_**

**__**

"It appears Inuyasha and Shippo are nowhere to be found," a voice said as he looked through the rooms, "But aha, what do we have here?" He found what looked like a bed and noted a lump on top of it.

"It seems I may have found something more interesting than my traveling companions," he said, setting his staff to the side, and it made a small jingling noise as he set it down. He crawled onto the bed and pulled back the blankets to reveal a woman with black hair in red and black clothes!

"A woman? How interesting a find is this for me," he said, "But then again, I'm Miroku, there is no woman I can't find…and what a beauty this one is…" He leaned forward to start his process of seduction when he realized she was asleep!

"What good is having a woman if she's asleep?" Miroku asked. He shook her gently.

"No, I don't wanna wake up…" she murmured and Miroku sighed, her voice was like that of an angel! If any woman was worthy of bearing his child, surely she was of all of them!

"But you must…you see I have to talk to someone as beautiful as you," he said and he watched her shift and her eyes opened up. She blinked twice, adjusting to the lack of light and saw him standing over her. She screamed and shoved him away, standing up on the bed and grabbing her pillow.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, and paused, "Wait a minute… you look like…" She glared at him, ready to fight if he was some sort of rapist or pervert, but he backed away instead of coming forward.

"Who are you and why am I here?" he retorted, his lust for her quickly forgotten. "What is this place?"

"I asked first," she said.

"But I'm the one confused," he said.

"I am! You better answer me!"

"All right, but only because I have a lot of respect for a woman as pretty as yourself will I answer your question first. My name is Miroku, now tell me yours…" he trailed.

"What? You can't be! You look like that character from Kagome's manga!"

**_TBC_**

**__**

**A/N: Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC, but I had to set the scene. I promise future chapters will be longer too, but right now they're short. I'm sorry. Please review but don't flame! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows for those that like this story!**


End file.
